Happy B-Day Tobio
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kageyama Tobio, y es una ocasión ridiculamente especial... Después de todo sólo se cumplen 16 años una sola vez en tu corta vida [Adv. Lemon] (One-shot por el cumpleaños de Kageyama, 22/12)


**Oh Cielos, ni siquiera se he que hecho -se esconde bajo un montón de mantas-... aparentemente escribi un _lemon/smut/como-quieran-decirle ..._el primero en mi existencia humana, así que puede que sea _bastante malo_**,**en fin lean esa basura ;/; -se vuelva a esconder-**

_Haikyuu! _**l****e pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

No todos los días se cumplían 16 años.

Bueno, es que era un hecho eso, con una pizca de lógica se sabría que sólo una miserable vez en tu vida, podrás disfrutar de aquella cifra antes de seguir a los asquerosos 17

(o buenos, depende de quién le preguntarás)

El día de hoy, Kageyama Tobio cumplía 16 años y esperaba que no armaran un gran escándalo por hacerse un año más viejo. Esperaba que en especial, Hinata no se volviera un tanto más loco, al andar gritando por los aires que "_Ahora mi novio tiene la misma edad que yo, así que no soy un pedofilo que anda con chiquitos de 15"_

Sólo pensar en eso lo hizo bufar.

Ya para el atardecer, el pelinegro tenía el alivio de decir que el día habia pasado prácticamente tranquilo. Uno que otro compañero de clases de saludo, y el equipo entero lo felicito a vítores y palmadas en la espalda. Incluso Yachi traía una torta, donde dos velas de un "1" y un "6" lo saludaban.

(Tsukishima dijo que mejor no poner el número total de velas con su edad porque si no, inciendaria la torta)

Después de comer torta, darle miradas sucias a cierto rubio y agradecerle a su capitán, se fue tranquilo a su casa.

Bueno, y su pequeño novio lo acompañaba al lado de él, caminando. No llevaba su bicicleta, ya que por el frío de diciembre se le congeló la cadena y se rompió.

(Era la clase de cosas que tan solo le suceden a Hinata)

El pensamiento novio lo dejó mareado, ya que aún no podía acostumbrarse del todo a la idea. Para él era tan surreal que al chico que en la escuela media lo sacaba de quicio, era con el que ahora se daba besos a escondidas y le quitaba, de vez en cuando, el sueño en las noches.

-Recuerda que te prepararé la cena hoy~- le dijo todo alegre Hinata cuando llegaron a su casa.

Los padres de Kageyama llegarían un poco tarde aquel día, es por eso que cuando el pelinaranja se enteró de eso, se invitó solo a la casa del chico para hacerle compañía en su día especial, ah y también se quedaría a dormir.

Ese detallito lo emocionaba y los aterraba a ambos.

Puesto que desde que eran novios, _no _se había presentado una oportunidad así antes.

Se podría decir que, estaban sus emociones a flor de piel, y sus hormonas sobre abundaban en ese instante.

* * *

Besos por aquí, besos por allá. Era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, además de los corazones acelerados y la respiración. Estaban ambos en la cama del pelinegro, tan solo besandose.

Aunque claro, esas caricias iban cada vez subiendo de intensidad hasta que llegó un punto que las manos buscaron tocar la piel ajena.

Manos curiosas que en un primer lugar tocaban espaldas, cuellos y estómagos. Los dedos de ambos pasaban suavemente por cada trocito de piel, con sus yemas apenas tocando como creyendo que si ejercen más presión, se desintegrarian como papel quemado.

Cuando una boca no le bastaron los labios, comenzó a descender lentamente. Empezó marcando besos por el mentón, hasta bajar al cuello. Lleno de besos cada punto, en especial posar sus labios en punto debajo de la oreja; punto débil para cierto pelinegro. No evito que un gemido escapara, cuando cierto pelinaranja le succiono un poco la piel.

Espera…. ¿succionar?

-H-HIinata, dejarás una marca ahí...tonto- logró decir mientras el otro seguía en su tarea de esparcir besos, ahora en la clavícula.

-Hace frío, con una bufanda nadie la notara, Tobio-

Que le dijera por su nombre, fue como echarle más leña al fuego.

No sé dio cuenta en que momento ya estaba acostado totalmente en su cama, sin camisa con Hinata encima, que seguía dándole besos y tocando cada parte de piel que podía. Mientras sus labios iban bajando por su firme estomago, sus dedos curioseaba con sus costados, con finos dedos pasando por cada costilla; como si estuviera contando las.

Una bombilla de pronto se prendió cuando noto que Hinata bajaba más...y más…

-Espera… ¿que planeas hacer?-

Los labios se despegaron inmediatamente del lugar donde estaban; en su cadera derecha.

-Mimarte por tu cumpleaños, ¿no es obvio?-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?... ¿si es algo que _tú _quieras hacer?-

El otro le sonrió de buena gana, y su mano derecha subió para acariciarle una mejilla.

-Realmente puedes ponerte tierno cuando quieres- con ese gano un bufido, pero no lo detuvo- de verdad quiero hacer esto Tobio, tú solo ...dejame hacer esto- y le dedicó un guiño.

Los besos volvieron en el lugar que originalmente estaban y la mano derecha bajo lentamente marcando su camino, desde el mentón hasta llegar lentamente abajo del estomago. La respiración del más alto se hizo más lenta en ese instante, al ver lo que _esa _traviesa mano quería hacer. Y sí, esa mano bajo hasta acomodarse delicadamente en un bulto que se armó en el pantalón del pelinegro.

-Y solo estas así a base de besos y caricias…- dijo susurrando el pelinaranja.

Le dio una última mirada a su novio, y comenzó a mover la mano como si estuviera masajeando el área. Los gemidos entrecortados no tardaron en llegar, para Shouyou eso era dulce melodía. Pasaba los dedos lentamente, después rápido, de nuevo lento y volvía a moverlos rápidos, solamente lo hacía para torturar al otro. Fijó su vista en Tobio, para darse cuenta que su respiración se volvió agitada y que ambas manos las tenía a ambos lados de su cuerpo apretando las sabanas.

Su mano derecha abandonó su lugar cuando noto que la respiración del otro se volvía cada vez más agita, y eso significaba solo una cosa; estaba por venirse. Quería que aún no hiciera eso. Sabía que era una tortura y una gran molestia que hiciera eso, pero despues se lo agradecería.

Una sonrisita maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-P-porque...te...detuviste- lo miro confundido, mientras las nubes del placer se empezaban a esfumarse.

-Porque falta lo mejor- y le dedicó la sonrisita más traviesa que consiguió.

Trato que su novio no notara su nerviosismo, en especial el temblor en sus manos, porque lo que iba a hacer ahora era un gran paso para él. Entonces se armó de valor, he hizo lo que tenía planeado hacer después. Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de una pasada a su novio, lo cual le arrancó un grito de sorpresa. Y así, el miembro de su novio se mostró en gloria y majestad: rosado, mojado y completamente erecto.

Le dedica una mirada al pelinegro, que lo miraba expectante. Para molestarlo un poco más, pasando lentamente su lengua por sus labios para prepararlo mentalmente para lo que seguía.

Tobio se quedó helado, cuando vio que pasaba su rosada lengua por su miembro como si se tratará de una paleta de helado. Oh bien, al demonio. Nunca podría verlo de la misma manera cuando tomaran helados. Y entonces, ahí empieza mezclando su lengua y su mano, lo tortura porque hace todo lentamente. El pelinegro hecha su cabeza para atrás, gimiendo roncamente cuando un calor lo envuelve. Un gemido enormemente alto y fuerte se le escapa.

_Oh Cielos, Oh Cielos_ es el único pensamiento coherente que puede pensar cuando ve que Shouyou a metido _todo absolutamente todo _su miembro en su caliente boca. Entonces lo ve , bajar y subir sus carnosos labios rojos por todo el largo de este, repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo. Bajar y subir, subir y bajar. Además que los sonidos que emite el pelinaranja hace que todo vibre de una manera _jodidamente fantástica._

Ahí sí que siente que se va a venir, y se va a venir, y se va a venir…

Y el calor lo abandona, y ve que Shouyou lo observa desde el otro lado de la cabeza, relamiéndose los

labios.

Sabe que su rostro lo delata, porque por segunda vez en la noche él le dice:

-Falta lo mejor-

Su cabeza debe estar muy perdida en la tierra del éxtasis y el placer, por que no se percató para nada lo que estaba haciendo su novio. Oh no, nada lo prepara para que iría a ver y sabe que esa imagen mental no se le borrara nunca de la cabeza.

Ve a Shouyou totalmente desnudo, perlado en sudor y también totalmente _excitado. _Ah, y si mencionemos el hecho que sujeta con una mano una pequeña botella y la otra mano está detrás, escondida entre sus nalgas.

_Oh cielos, dime que no hizo lo que creo que hizo._

Un suave pero agudo gemido le confirma lo que teme.

Tiene a Hinata Shouyou, en su dormitorio, totalmente desnudo y excitado, preparándose él solo para lo que venía después. Podía verlo metiendo sus dedos en aquella profunda cavidad, preparándose para hacerle lugar a él.

Era un total sueño mojado de adolescente calentucho, porque para que mentiría, si varias veces había soñado con eso mismo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Su corazón se agito más y le costó tragar, esto se volvia segundo a segundo en algo tortuoso.

Y lo peor que los gemidos -que sonaban como chillidos de gatito- aumentaba cada vez más y más, y podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía más y más de tan solo oirlo.

Levantó su torso para poner sus manos en las caderas de Shouyou, _ya no aguantaba más._

-Ah, ah, ah~- canturreo el pelinaranja- Te...calmas...hoy haré...todo..._yo_\- y le tomó ambas manos para que no hiciera nada.

Mierda, estaba sentenciado. Estaba sentenciado a ser torturado por el chico.

Después de unos minutos, que le pareció una eternidad, el otro chico se acerco lentamente a él. Espero atento para estudiar y guardar para _siempre _en su memoria lo que él otro hacia. Lo vio destapar aquella botellita, y untarse las manos con ese líquido para después esparcirlo lentamente -hasta sensualmente se atrevería a decir- por su miembro.

_Es el fin, Shouyou me tortura._

Aguardo lentamente cuando lo vio acercarse hasta dejar sus piernas una a cada lado de las suyas -puesto que ahora Tobio estaba sentado-, una mano apartando sus nalgas mientras que la otra se afirmaba en su cintura mientras lentamente baja.

_Porque anda tan lento hoy, siendo que siempre es exageradamente rápido para todo._

Un gemido dos octavas más altas escapó de las gargantas de ambos cuando finalmente el miembro del pelinegro se vio envuelto por la apretada y caliente cavidad del otro. Aguardaban un par de minutos, en los cuales las manos del pelinaranja se entrelazaron en el cuello del otro y se besaron con una pasión desportante, que tan solo pueden tener adolescentes realmente excitados de su edad.

Aún estaban besándose cuando sorpresivamente Shouyou subió todo su cuerpo, quedando solo la punta en la entrada, hasta bajar inmediatamente. Los gemidos de Tobio sonaban roncamente en su garganta, ya que su boca estaba ocupaba con la boca de su novio. Ahí fue cuando el movimiento ondulatorio de caderas entró a juego, y ambos se encontraron en la posición en que ello no basta;se necesita más.

Las estocadas iban cada vez más y más rápido,también más profundas. Las caderas se movían cada vez más veloces, en un intento desesperado de conseguir lo que buscaban. Respiraciones agitadas, corazones que sonaban como tambores, el sonido de piel chocando contra piel, como también el ruido de los labios uniendose.

Shouyou quito sus labios de los de su novio, para poner su frente contra la del otro y así poder mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos.

-T-te amo...Tobio- se le escapó en un sincero suspiro.

Eso bastó para que explotara totalmente de placer el pelinegro.

El pelinaranja lo siguió un par de minutos más tardes, cayendo ambos desplomados en la cama.

El ruido de resortes al recibir mucho peso sonó, y ambos chicos cayeron abrazados uno encima del otro, totalmente agotados. Las respiraciones trataban de calmar, al igual que sus corazones, el pelinegro aprovecho la oportunidad de quitar los húmedos mechones naranjas de la frente del otro para plantarle un tierno beso en su frente.

-Te amo también, Sho- suspiro, tratando de respirar normalmente- demasiado para mi propio mal-

El otro le dedicó una risita nerviosa, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-Feliz 16, Tobio- canturreo

-Mejor regalo, en definitiva-

Se habían quedado abrazados, sintiendo como sus cuerpos volvían a sus ritmos normales,murmurando por lo bajito lo mucho que se querían, cuando el sueño comenzó a atacarlos. Sus pestañas se sienten pesadas, y realmente no les importaba mucho lo sucios a sudor y semen que estaban. Solo querían dormir al lado del otro.

Y estaban en pleno proceso de caer en las manos de Morfeo, hasta que…

-¡Tobio hijo! ¡Papá y yo llegamos!-

-¡MIERDA!- exclamaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**_Que estoy haciendo con mi vida ;n; -nunca he escrito un smut, por que el solo hecho de _leer_ uno me pone roja como tomante, imaginense como estoy ahora...sip, morada-_**

_No esperen más smut de mi parte, porque dudo que vuelva a escribir uno en mucho pero muchooo tiempo! xD_

**En fin, feliz cumple Tobio hijo-mío! **

**-vuelve a la esquina de la vergüenza-**

**(Disculpen los errores, son casi las 4 de la mañana acá, me _muero_ del sueño)**


End file.
